1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to device controlling systems and methods, and particularly to an electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, or personal computers (PC), may provide interfaces, such as keyboards, touch screens, etc., for users to input commands to the electronic devices. To prevent responses induced by inadvertent operations, an electronic device may adopt a lock feature. When the electronic device needs to be used, the electronic device needs to be unlocked according to a preset unlock method. For example, two keys may have to be actuated within a preset time to unlock a mobile phone in a lock mode. However, the unlock method may be inconvenient for some people who are slow, for example, the elderly or the visually impaired.